


Junto

by wanheda_two_heda



Series: Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off [1]
Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Writing, F/M, Ficlets, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: A collection of Jeresa drunk drabbles based off of Tumblr prompts!





	1. I'm Coming to Get You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first bit of stuff for this fandom. There's not much to it right now, but I do plan on writing more substantial fics. I just couldn't do drunk drabbles on a Friday night without writing for Jeresa, too.

The phone rings three times before she answers. “Teresa! Do you know how many times I’ve tried calling you? Why weren’t you answering your phone?”

“James?” she asks, and the voice on the other end of the line sounds broken, like a sob clawing its way out of her mouth.

“Teresa, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

“James,” she says again, and now she sounds relieved even though she’s crying audibly. 

“Teresa. Talk to me. Tell me what happened. Where are you? I need you to tell me where you are, babe. I’m gonna come get you.”

“I don’t know,” she manages through the sobs. “It was Guero. He was there when I got out of work, and I didn’t--I couldn’t--James, I was so scared.”

James can barely hear her voice over the sound of his heartbeat racing and wooshing in his ears. He’s already got his shoes on his feet and the keys to his car; he just needs her to tell him where she is.

“It’s okay, love. It’s gonna be okay. Try, babe. What’s close by. Tell me what you see.”

“I’m downtown Dallas. There’s a bar.”

“Okay, what’s the name? Are you safe? Are you in danger? Can you go in the bar and wait for me?”

“The sign over the door just says  _ The Depot _ .”

“Fuck.” He needs to find her. The tires squeal as he rips the car out of the driveway, fat rain drops hitting the windshield. “No, don’t go in there. Where are you right now? Are you walking?”

“No, I walked into a twenty-four hour pharmacy.”

“Okay. Good. Stay the fuck there. I’m coming to get you. Stay on the phone with me, Teresa. Tell me what happened. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m just--my arm hurts. And my eye.”

“What about it? Tell me, Teresa.”

“I got punched. It hurts.”

“Fuck,” he swears again. “I going to fucking murder him for putting you through this.” 

He’s seeing red as he drives recklessly through the streets, needing to see her, to hold her in his arms and know that she’s safe. He’s known for months that Guero could only mean trouble, with his jealousy and erratic behaviour, but he’d never thought that Guero would put Teresa in any harm. He should have known, should have protected her better.

“No, James, don’t.” She sounds frantic on the other end of the line, and he almost wants to get angry with her for protecting him until she says, “Just come get me. Don’t go after him. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’m almost there,  _ mi amor _ . Hang on.”

“Hurry,” she says and sniffs.

He throws the car in park outside the front door of the pharmacy and throws the door open wide, his eyes scanning each aisle he passes until his eyes land on hers.

“James,” she sobs, running forward and tumbling into his arms. 

He catches her and holds her against his chest, runs a hand through her wet hair as she cries. “You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe. Let me see,” he says, tipping her head up with his finger. He swears as he brushes his finger gently over the purple bruise blooming on the side of her face. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“James,” she whispers when he tucks her into his side. He looks down at her. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” he says in answer, opening her car door. He helps her with her seatbelt and huffs out an angry breath when she winces after moving her arm. “You sure you’re okay?”

She stretches up and steals a quick kiss. “I’m with you. Of course I’m okay now.”


	2. We're Okay

“Teresa!” she hears, and her head whips around, looking everywhere for him.

“James!” she yells back, hoping he’ll be able to follow the sound of her voice.

The room is full of thick, black smoke, rolling along the ceiling and stealing the air from her lungs. She coughs, trying to take a breath, but her chest is tight, and it hurts. 

“James!” she tries again, searching frantically even though her eyes burn and water.

She doesn’t know how the fire started, just that the fight ended and all of a sudden the crowd was running, erupting into chaos. Her eyes left James for a second when she lost her footing and then she was swept up in the sea of spectators, shoved this way and that as she fought to get back to her boyfriend. She doesn’t know how injured he’d gotten in the fight, doesn’t know if he can find his way out.

“This way!” someone says, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her along with them.

“Let go of me!” she shouts, a new bout of coughing taking over.

The hand grips her tighter and tugs again. 

“I said let go!” Teresa shouts, and when they still won’t let go, she uses their strength against them, letting their momentum pull her forward until her fist connects with their jaw.

“What the fuck?” the person, male, spits. “Are you fucking crazy? Fine, just die down here, then.”

Teresa doesn’t even stay around to comment, just pulls her shirt sleeve over her mouth and nose and tries to remember how to get back to the main room. 

“Teresa!” James’ voice is closer this time.

“James! I’m here!” 

She’s running blindly, the smoke too thick to see through, and then all of a sudden she’s crashing into him, his familiar arms coming around her to catch her.

“Fuck, you’re okay,” he says, coughs wracking his body.

“Come on. Let’s go!” She wraps her arm around him as he continues to cough and they run towards the exit.

Teresa’s lungs scream for clean air but she ignores the pain, pushing forward and carrying James with her, needing to find an escape. 

“I’m slowing you down,” he says.

“Shut the fuck up, James Valdez,” she spits. “You’re not doing this hero save yourself bullshit today, okay? We’re almost out. Come on.”

A few feet further, her hand connects with a heavy metal door and she shoves it open, late evening night flooding in as the smoke pours out over their heads. They stumble out of the building and fall onto the lawn outside, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Come on,” James says, pulling her further from the building. “Not here. Just a bit further.”

When they’re a safe distance away, James falls down beside her, his chest heaving. The tears come without her even acknowledging them, and before she knows it, she’s shaking violently despite not being cold. James’ arms wrap around her, his hand running through her hair soothingly.

“Shhh. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re okay. You’re okay. I love you. We’re okay.”

Teresa falls against her boyfriend and lets him hold her as the sirens in the distance get closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on my [QOTS blog](https://teresita-valdez.tumblr.com) or on [my main blog](https://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com)!


End file.
